Confidências
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Uma conversinha de irmã para irmã


CONFIDÊNCIAS  
  
AUTHOR: Lady F.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions.  
  
SPOILERS: Algum tempo na S. 4  
  
COMMENTS: Essa fic é pequenininha, mas bem simpática.  
  
THANKS: À minha irmãzinha, que sem a qual, nada disso seria possível!  
  
***  
  
CONFIDÊNCIAS  
  
-Eu acho isso muito difícil de dizer mais acho que pela primeira vez, estou apaixonada de verdade...  
  
-E você alguma vez disse isso a ele?  
  
-Dizer não, mas, constantemente tento mostrar a que...Gosto dele...  
  
-E ele alguma vez já correspondeu a isso?  
  
-Já...Mais eu acho que ele quer mais do que posso lhe oferecer...Eu não sei, é um tanto confuso...  
  
-Isso é que você pensa...  
  
-Como assim?  
  
-Eu sei que, como todos aqui sabem também que vocês são mais que "bons amigos...".  
  
-Sabem?????  
  
-Claro!Nós não somos cegos!  
  
-Como?  
  
-Ah...Dá pra notar no olhar de um de vocês quando se olham e, digamos, certas atitudes em que é quase impossível não perceber que vocês se gostam...  
  
-Mas...Seja o que for...Agora é tarde demais...Ele não está mais conosco...  
  
-Mais vai voltar, tenho certeza...  
  
-Têm?  
  
-Sim...Ele só está em busca de um pouco de 'paz interior'...  
  
-Eu poderia cuidar disso...Mas...Droga, eu não estava aqui!Eu poderia ter ajudado...Talvez ele ainda estaria aqui conosco...  
  
-Ou não...  
  
-Ou não...  
  
-Olhe, seja aonde ou o que for que esteja fazendo, ele deve estar pensando em você...  
  
-Você acha?E se ele estiver com outra pessoa...Digo...E se ele encontrar alguém e não...Não quiser voltar?  
  
-Acho difícil...A não ser que ele se interesse por raptors fêmeas, ou por alguma garota de mais uma das tribos esquisitas que existem aqui...  
  
-É...Eu acho que têm razão...Ele vai voltar...  
  
-Viu!!!!Eu sempre tenho razão...Agora...Não quero que fique triste...Ele vai voltar, não se preocupe...  
  
-Olha...Reconheço o que tenta fazer por mim, e acredite, estou grata a tudo que você têm feito, mas, não temos nenhuma garantia de que ele voltará...  
  
-Quer ter certeza?  
  
-Claro, mas como?  
  
-Ouça seu coração...O que seus sentimentos dizem...Se você estivesse no lugar dele você voltaria?  
  
-Sim, claro...  
  
-E se algo acontecesse, se caso ele encontrasse alguém...Você o perdoaria?  
  
-Não!  
  
-Então fique tranqüila...Sabe por que você não o perdoaria?  
  
-Por que eu não quero ser enganada...  
  
-Não...  
  
-Não?  
  
-Não!É porque você nunca o trairia...E nem ele!Você não perdoaria porque você nunca pensou em traí-lo!  
  
-Tem algum sentido...  
  
-Acorda Verônica!Têm todo sentido!Se alguém alguma vez a quem você fez essa pergunta, lhe respondeu que sim, perdoaria, é porque já pensou em trair...  
  
-Você acha?  
  
-Certeza...Eu sei de como funciona essa coisa...  
  
-Você já respondeu que sim?  
  
-Sim, e várias vezes!Mas há muitos anos atrás...Quando ainda era casada...Uma vez me perguntaram isso e respondi que sim...Depois é que fui entender porque a mulher me olhava dos pés a cabeça...  
  
-Deve ter sido engraçado...  
  
-Oh sim, foi sim...Não na hora, mais depois que descobri o que significava...  
  
-Você gostava dele?  
  
-Dele quem?  
  
-Desse seu marido...  
  
-Oh...Não, foi só mais um para minha coleção...  
  
-Oh meu Deus...  
  
-Eu era impossível...  
  
-Era?Ou ainda é?  
  
-Depende em que sentido você quer saber...  
  
-Eu digo...Com os homens...  
  
-Oh não...Hoje sou muito mais bobinha...  
  
-Roxton a domesticou hehehe...  
  
-Espera aí mocinha, ninguém domestica Marguerite Krux!  
  
-Sei...Vamos então mudar a frase para...Roxton amansou Marguerite Krux...  
  
-Ainda não...  
  
-Hahaha...Só você Marguerite!  
  
-Aprenda uma coisa...Não é você quem corre atrás de alguém...Deixe esse alguém correr atrás de você...É muito mais...Emocionante...  
  
-Emocionante?  
  
-Sim...  
  
-Sempre?  
  
-Não...Haverá dias em que o feitiço virará contra o feiticeiro hehe...  
  
-Já aconteceu isso com você...Ups...Nem precisa responder...  
  
-Hum...  
  
Fim  
  
**E aê galera, what about?É pequenininha, mas eu tenho um carinho especial por essa fic rs. Sugestões?Críticas?Elogios?Ok, não se desesperem!Reviews!!!Perguntas também?Manda pra lá que eu respondo todo mundo!;)** 


End file.
